the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
RoAir
RoAir is an airline established by yrreb. It was founded in 2009 and started operations then. RoAir is a British-based airline. RoAir was established by Yrreb in 2009, as an intention to fly, as put in words by yrreb: "My Dream is Simply... to Fly". In May of 2014, RoAir shut down its entire operations after yrreb, the airline's CEO, believed that the entire community has changed, but there were many factors into ROBLOX's resignation. However, in December, yrreb brought back RoAir as RoAir International Airlines. He said that because of this, SST Airlines will be shut down to reactivate RoAir International Airlines flights like how RoAir originally did theirs. The Actual Airline RoAir started operations between Britain and Robloxia. By 2011, Yrreb decided to expand their flights into the US(where RoAir gets its highest peak of passengers), Canada, and other parts of Europe. In order to do their desired Trans-Atlantic flights, RoAir needed to buy some wide-body aircraft. RoAir chose the A330 because of its ability to fly over 5000 miles. 'The Airline's Flights Expand, so does the Group' Yrreb's group was small back then, and planes were just being built, airports being created. In mid-2011, RoAir hit it's 1,000th member, making it the biggest aviation group then on ROBLOX. In 2012, RoAir had 4k Members before a mass-exile following Yrreb's intentions to quit RoAir, it now has over 1k members. After all that the group actually got most of its members back. In 2011, user Darwin12 joined RoAir, with an intention to help make it better, soon after he was made an executive of the group and began to run ads, which worked in helping to get RoAir up to 1 thousand members, and later up to 3000 and 4000. This was the time when RoAir was at it's peak of joining. Exploits RoAir was prone to hackers and exploiters. Notable hackers and exploiters that actually affected the span of RoAir included DrShrink, Potatoicecream1337, Onionicecream1337, 4T3HW1N, and SirAircraftEngineer. Exploits beginning in Late 2011 by users DrShrink and Potatoicecream1337 (same person) caused Yrreb to begin to fear that the group was in trouble, at this point, Darwin12 had much gone inactive and Yrreb only had 7 executives and user Coxyoo to help him support the group. DrShrink/PotatoIceCream1337 had the same intention, and stole Yrreb's planes and places and publicized them. Later, Yrreb announced he would be quitting RoAir. 'This Could've Affected 2012' DrShrink was the one that hacked yrreb's account and stole the planes. Apparently, authorities of the UK told us that on the news. As soon as Darwin12 gone inactive, it was almost like if RoAir would be gone, RoAir wasn't gone because all of its 7 executives were working hard within the group. However, there was one problem. If you thought DrShrink was bad, 4T3HW1N was worse. 4T3HW1N hacked the group and at least 800 of the 900 members of the group that were exiled. At least one-fourth of those reported to ROBLOX, but ROBLOX did not do anything about it. 4T3HW1N was in the US when the hacking took place, and many feared that 4T3HW1N was the user that hacked yrreb. That's not what happened. 4T3HW1N was eventually stopped by T3HB345tW1N5, Airlinefreak69, wyattbot123, Engine69, and many UK authorities over a year after. 4T3HW1N was detained instantly after leaving his plane at the gate in London. 4T3HW1N was IP banned the next day. 'Revival' RoAir needed help. Big time. In March 2012, JetEire began a codeshare agreement with RoAir and Qantas joined in the agreement a week after. Jolteon Airlines has getting a bunch of hate messages from JetEire and a few from RoAir. The truth was that the two worst airlines of the airline industry have a codeshare agreement with each other and Qantas. RoAir Comes Back After 900 members were exiled, Darwin12 took control of the group, with communication with Yrreb being very high, Yrreb stated that this wasn't the last that the aviation industry would see of him. Right now, RoAir has over 1,000 members and is increasing slowly. 2012/2013 In mid to late 2012, Yrreb announced that he would be coming back to RoAir. After this, Darwin12 gave the group back to Yrreb. Then Yrreb stated that operations would start in 2013. Later in 2013, Yrreb's account got hacked, so he made a new account called YrrebRBLX. RoAir now has 1000+ members, and is still growing rapidly. 'The hacking' Yrreb was hacked by DrShrink, and late in 2013, DrShrink was sent to prison. That's all the hacking. RoAir Shuts Down In 2014, RoAir shut down. Yrreb has stated that the ROBLOX Community has changed since when the airline was founded in 2009. However, there were many factors that led to the closing down of RoAir. *In 2014, RoAir, Aegean Airlines, JetEire, and Air Attica had their airports hacked by SirAircraftEngineer. *Yrreb has stated that all flights were free. This has caused extreme lawsuits. *In 2013, 4T3HW1N hacked Yrreb. Yrreb was forced to make a new account called YrrebRBLX due to ROBLOX's negligence to Non-BCs. *Like JetEire, RoAir experienced numerous hate. *All of RoAir's airports were exploited and put as public. (Trust me, I checked.) *After SirAircraftEngineer and ekoocRBLX(same person) have hacked RoAir, RoAir ended up getting less passengers. RoAir Comes Back Again In December, RoAir came back to existence. Despite the fact that every single one of RoAir's airports at the time of shut down was put onto public domain, yrreb built some new airports for RoAir to operate at that weren't yet on public domain. Ever since RoAir came back, RoAir no longer experienced so much hate and a British airline like them called Dale Link was the airline that was experiencing all of the hate. Accidents and Incidents RoAir has had a total of 12 incidents with no fatalities. However, 9 of these accidents were hull losses. On June 20, 2010, RoAir flight 281, operated by a Boeing 757-200, caught on fire at Lecton. The plane made an emergency landing but the plane was written off. On June 29, 2010, RoAir flight 98, operated by a Boeing 737-400, overshot the runway at Los Angeles Int'l Airport and nearly collided with a 767-200ER of El Al. All 100 people on board survived with no more than moderate injuries and first-degree burns, but the aircraft was written off. On December 2, 2010, RoAir flight 9, operated by a Airbus A318, crashed into a Cessna 172 at Mayford Airport upon landing. All 3 people were treated at the hospital for minor burns, and all 89 people on board the A318 got out with no more than minor injuries. Both aircraft were destroyed in this accident. On January 8, 2012, RoAir flight 234, operated by a Boeing 757-200, was hit by severe turbulence upon landing at Mayford Airport. On April 28, 2012, RoAir flight 55, operated by a Boeing 757-200, was forced to ditch in the English Channel right after taking off from Dublin Int'l Airport. The aircraft was written off, and 9 people were treated for hypothermia. On June 12, 2012, RoAir flight 63, operated by a Airbus A320, suffered engine damage and was forced to divert to Paris-Charles du Galle Airport after a smell of smoke was reported. All 118 occupants got out of the plane alive a little more than a minute before the plane blew up. Nobody was killed, but 2 airport workers, the pilot and co-pilot, and a passenger were treated for first-degree burns. On July 31, 2012, RoAir flight 727, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by severe turbulence after an explosion in the central fuel tank caused it to descend. The plane was at 21,000 feet when the explosion occured and the plane descended to 1,000. All 78 passengers and 5 crew members survived the accident. On April 1, 2013, RoAir flight 315, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by hail and lightning and was forced to head back to Toronto. The aircraft was written off. On August 20, 2013, RoAir flight 345, operated by a Boeing 737-500, failed to lower its landing gear upon landing at Mayford Int'l. 9 passengers and a flight attendant were injured as a result to this accident. On December 31, 2013, RoAir flight 245, operated by a Boeing 737-600, was hit by AirTrannica flight 843, a Boeing 757-200, at Kennedy Int'l Airport on the runway. On the RoAir flight, no one was killed but both flight attendants, the co-pilot, and 3 passengers were seriously injured. 7 more passengers were treated for minor injuries. On the AirTrannica flight, all 163 passengers and crew on board were killed. Both aircraft were written off. On January 23, 2014, RoAir flight 692, operated by a Boeing 737-800, overshot the runway at Verona Beach Int'l Airport and landed in the water. All 143 people on the plane got out without any injury. On May 20, 2014, RoAir flight 191, a Boeing 737-800, hits the wing of a JetEire 747-400 that was taking off on the runway at Northbridge Airport. All 138 passengers and crew on the RoAir flight were unharmed, but the JetEire flight rotated a bit and then rolled to the left and hit the parking structure. All 238 passengers and crew on board on the JetEire flight were killed, as well as 4 on the ground. The RoAir plane ended up losing a lot of its tail, so it returned to the terminal. ATC error and lack of instructions of the JetEire pilot were to blame. Category:Airline